Bleach: The New Rebellion
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Buru is a giant wimp, so it comes as a shock when he learns he's supposed to be one of the strongest warriors ever in soul society. What future awaits him as he takes on his new destiny? New and Old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blueberry and the Strawberry Death

"Buru-kun!" a young chipper girl with flowing red hair and a wide smile on her face waved with exuberance in the direction of her friend. Behind her walked a fit guy with spikey black hair, hands crossed behind the back of his head.

"Yo, Buru!" he called out in a laid back voice, raising his hand lazily in greeting. Blueberry was the nickname he had given his friend, since he was small and his hair had a bluish tint to it. Also his name was Burubere, so it only made sense.

Buru, a young boy with short black hair and bangs that partially covered one eye turned around upon hearing his friends call his name. He smiled tentatively, clutching his shoulder bag strap nervously and waited until they caught up to him.

"Buru-kun!" the girl squealed and hugged him with all her might, picking the easily shorter boy off his feet and then putting him back down. "Hima-chan," he stammered, embarrassment covering his cheeks. "Don't do that so early in the morning."

"It's never too early for hugs!" she exclaimed and watched patiently as the other boy gave Buru a light fist bump. "Hey Anki," Buru quietly greeted.

"You know Hima's only doing it cause she wants to copy your homework again."

"I do not!" Hima squealed out in protest as the trio resumed walking on their way to school, fitting right in with the crowd of other students in their early morning commute to get an education.

"Yea right!" Anki laughed out. "Then why were problems three and four left blank, huh?"

"Thats-thats- cause I was gonna ask Buru for help with those in homeroom." Hima grew flustered and punched Anki in the arm after he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Buru who had been quietly walking in front of his friends as they squabbled, let out a contented sigh. He was so happy that his life was going well. He had just started his first year at Ohtori High and was lucky enough to have his childhood friend with him. Him and Anki had been friends ever since pre-school when Anki, being the super cool guy that he was, helped keep the bullies off of Buru. Buru had been a terrible crybaby and was always quiet in class. And the fact that he was the smallest kid in the whole school didn't help his reputation. Bullies picked on him, with even kids in the fifth grade participating in those vile acts. But Anki had shown up and protected his friend and the two had been inseparable since. Buru no longer got bullied, but whether it was from Anki staying by his side or from now being invisible in school, he wasn't sure. Not that he was going to complain. He looked up to his childhood friend- quite literally as Buru was a measly five three- and wished he could be brave like him. But that was something that would probably never happen.

And Hima-chan had joined their little group since the first day of high school. She was a joy to be around as she was super energetic and brought a new dynamic to the group. Buru enjoyed watching his two friends argue over trivial things because he knew the arguments were never serious and because it was funny to see the normally laid back Anki get so riled up over something. He didn't even get angry during fights. And despite Hima-chan being only a part of their group for five weeks, it already felt like she had been around for much longer.

Buru had to admit he especially thought of Hima-chan closely. In fact maybe he had a little bit of a crush on her. He'd never really gotten a chance to talk to girls before so he wasn't sure if what he was feeling would go away or if his feelings were serious. He wanted to ask Anki what to do about it but hadn't brought up the courage or words to formulate what he felt yet. He wasn't even fully ready to admit to himself he might like her, so saying it aloud was a step he was not going to take anytime soon. He did wonder how Anki would even help him with it once he said it, as seeing when Buru asked his friend how he felt about Hima-chan Anki would just wave his hand dismissively and say that he just found it fun to argue with her, but didn't hate her or anything.

Buru smiled. He was so happy to have such awesome friends, granted they were the only ones he had. And school wasn't going too bad either. The gray uniforms were orderly and comfortable to wear. He made decent grades and had joined the gardening club because he had wanted to learn how to grow plants so that he could find cheaper ways to feed himself. His parents had left him by himself in the apartment so it was all up to him to feed himself, to do the laundry and other chores, as well as pay for the rent. Buru shook his head to dispel the sudden sadness that overtook him when he thought about his parents, but his head hung in gloominess.

"See, now you've made Buru depressed!" Anki's loud voice cried out. Him and Hima-chan were still engaged in a heated dispute. "Stop forcing him to do all your work for you!"

"I'm not!" Hima countered. "Besides your yelling is what's making him sad!"

Buru turned his head to give his friends a wry smile. "I'm fine really," he insisted although tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "It's not your guys fault."

Anki stopped his yelling to look at his friend, long and hard. Letting out a sigh he pulled up to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's your parents, huh? Thinking about them again?" Hima tentatively joined up to them and looked at Buru with concern but didn't say anything as Anki continued.

"Look man, you gotta stop thinking about them. They left so they left. It doesn't mean you were a bad son, you just were too awesome for them and they couldn't handle you, so they left. Cause their cowards." Anki added for emphasize and tugged Buru closer against him.

Buru wiped away the tears in his eyes and gave a watery smile. Anki was the best for always knowing what to say. Buru knew his parents hadn't left him for being too awesome, but he didn't want to say anything to Anki about this because his friend would go on about how low self esteem was bad and that Buru really was a good person.

"So stop thinking about them, k?" Anki asked letting go of Buru.

"Yea, I will," the smaller boy replied and Hima who had been sober before broke out into a smile. "That's right, be positive!"

"He already knows!" Anki yelled glaring daggers at Hima. "Your advice is ten years too late."

"Oh come on. It was normal advice," and with that the two slowed their walk and began arguing with each other again. Buru smiled. His friends really were funny.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Students milled out of the open doors on their way home before it got too dark. Buru didn't have club activities today so he was going home early. Hima and Anki didn't have activities either but said they had to do some errands so they couldn't walk back home with him. The whole situation had seemed a bit odd, but Buru had let it slide.

"Huh, we're not going home together?" Hima had asked around the piece of bagel she had started eating as soon as last period ended.

"We have something to do later, remember." Anki shot her a pointed glare which was lost on her.

"Hmmm, and what could that be? I don't remember anything." She munched on her bagel as they walked down the halls. Students passed by them in a hurry to leave, their loud chatter filling the halls.

Anki felt a vein throb in his neck. "You know-the thing we talked about. In private." He added as Hima's confused look continued. All of a sudden her face lit up.

"Oh, you were talking about getting a birthday cake for B-" at this Anki reached over Buru's head and shoved the hand holding the bagel into Hima's mouth, shutting her up before she could continue. Buru looked left and right in confusion at his two friends. Anki was sweating heavily now. "Sorry, Buru, we got to go, but we'll give you a call when we can come over to your house." And with that he dragged an angry Hima after him.

Buru shook his head to free his thoughts from this. He wondered if it was something important and why he couldn't know. The orange glow of the sunset lit up the city as Buru made his way to a supermarket to do some shopping. His birthday was tomorrow and he had wanted to make a cake and invite his friends over at twelve to celebrate for a little bit, but if they were busy it was fine with him. He understood they probably had better things to do than hang out with him.

He went from store to store trying to find the cheapest prices on the items he needed so as to save the most money. He was starting to run low again; soon he'd had to find some bottles to collect and recycle for trash. He bought the things he needed and then made his way downtown to his apartment complex. He lived in a cheap complex, as it was all he could afford on his measly earnings, working on collecting the communities trash and recycling it as well as doing odd jobs here and there of fixing things up for store owners. He wasn't fourteen yet so he couldn't get a decent job. However now he would be, in a manner of hours, and therefore he could finally procure a method to secure payment for rent and food. The land lady had already been nice enough to hold off his payments.

The neighbors even invited him over sometimes in exchange for his help in fixing something up and would give him a nice meal. The people that all lived there were very nice albeit poor and had many kids or drug additions. Buru loved helping out this one kindly women who was always over stressed from her six kids. They were super energetic and liked to run around a lot but for her it was too much to handle on top of her three part time jobs. Buru would help tire the kids out and then teach them some math or writing skills. At first they had given him hell and drew all over his only school uniform in permanent marker, which had taken him forever to wash out, but then they'd grown to love him and looked forward to whenever he would visit.

Dusk had fallen now and the streets were a lot emptier and quieter. The street lamps lit the way for Buru and he hurried his step. He hated being out at night as who knows what could be waiting for him in the shadows. There could be a robber or two waiting to steal his groceries.

Buru increased his pace and as he approached his two story apartment complex he noticed a single figure standing at the end of the street, staring back at him and unmoving. The figure had spikey orange hair and was wearing black garbs. Buru slowed down as he made eye contact with the man, his heart beginning to thump fast.

"Buru Tatsuro," the man started, his loud strong voice cutting through the sudden silence that had enveloped the street and causing Buru to jump. How did this man know his full name? Who was he? A robber? Buru clutched his bags tightly.

"I need to speak to you. Don't be afraid." The man stated in that direct voice of his. He took a step forward and that was all that was needed to send Buru running towards the apartment door. The stranger watched as Buru ran towards him and then dipped indoors. Buru ran up the flight of stairs to his corridor and pulled out his keys with shaky hands to open the door, but he was shaking so much he couldn't fit it in.

"Buru Tatsuro," the man's voice echoed around the hallway and Buru looked to his left where at the very end of the hallway in the shadows stood the orange haired man. How had he gotten up here so fast? Who was he! What did he want?

Buru felt sweat drip down his back and used both hands to try and steady the key. It slide in with a click and he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him, bolting all three locks closed. He left himself fall onto the ground in relief, his bags collapsing around him. There was no way the man could get through this door. He was safe now. He waited in silence, only the noise of his quickly beating heart resounding through his ears, as he sat with baited breath. Did the guy leave yet? Should he look through the peep hole?

"Buru Tatsuro," the man's voice sounded and Buru froze, his muscle seizing. He hadn't left yet!

That's when Buru noticed something black on the bottom of his door. Was that a stain? No, it was moving, growing bigger. Was it a shadow? Buru watched in fascination which soon turned to fear as the thing got bigger and out emerged a foot, followed by a leg and suddenly the orange haired man was walking through his door. Buru let out a silent scream, his vocals frozen in terror.

The man looked down at Buru on the floor and his hard eyes narrowed. "I mean you no harm-I just want to talk to you." But Buru was not registering the man's words. As fast as he could he scrambled backwards on his butt and when he got far enough he jumped up and ran into the dinning room where there was a window that lead to the small porch. Could he jump from there? Would he make it?

But the man appeared before him and grabbed him hard on the shoulder. "Sit down," he instructed and Buru found himself sitting in a chair directly facing the man. Buru shrunk low into his seat, his heart and mind racing. The man stared at him for a while and then giving a quick look outside the window, he pulled down the shades. Buru squirmed in his seat. _This is it_ , he thought. _This is were I die._

The man went back to staring at him and then let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Ugh, I though this was going to be easier." He rubbed his eyes. _What was going to be easier? Killing me?_ Buru thought.

"I don't know where to even start." The man continued.

 _Please not with the hands,_ Buru thought. _I need those to do my homework._ Although he probably wouldn't be doing any homework after this.

The orange haired man took another deep breath. "I've always been bad at talking. But I guess I better start with the basics."

He looked at Buru now and introduced himself. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a soul reaper."

Buru's heart went into overdrive. So he was going to die. Soul reapers were like grim reapers and they killed people, right? It looked like the world would be better off without him. He just wanted his friends to be left out of this.

"I...I..." Buru tried to convey his last wishes to the man but failed.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you. In fact I'm here to rescue you."

At this Buru picked up his head and looked at the man in surprise. He wasn't going to kill him?

"You see, us soul reapers come from this place called soul society and we don't hurt humans. We save them, from evil spirits and forces that want to hurt humans. So you can trust me. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Evil spirits..." Buru stammered out. What was this man going on about? A whole society of soul reapers and no one had noticed? Or a bunch of evil spirits and no had even been attacked by one?

"Yea, we call them Hollows. Normal people can't see them and they often hurt those close to them. People who were said to die in accidents or something, that can be linked to a Hollow's influence."

Buru felt dread fill his bones. An invisible enemy that could hurt others? Suddenly he felt very unsafe. There could be Hollow's anywhere now. Was this man here to save him from a Hollow?

"Am I in danger from Hollows?" Buru squeaked out. If he was in danger maybe his friends could be as well. He wanted this Ichigo guy to save them.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes, your very in danger. And not just from Hollows but from other monsters and forces as well."

"Other forces?"

"Yea.." Ichigo looked over at a clock on Buru's wall. "Look I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to come with me now. The monsters will come after you as soon as you turn fourteen. They can't sense you yet, but your spiritual energy will erupt on your fourteenth birthday."

Buru chanced a glance at his clock. It was now five minutes to twelve. "But why?"

"Because that's when the ma-look just trust me and come with me. I can't help you until you agree to it." Ichigo held out his hand for Buru to take but the smaller boy was undecided. The man while scary at first now seemed less frightening in the face of Buru's possible fate, but he was still something unknown. How was Buru expected to drop everything and just come with this man? What about his school work? Or his friends? And besides Buru could tell this man had been through a lot. His muscular arm, still outstretched for Buru to take, was evidence of the rigor he had put himself through and his face while still young had a hardness to it. A maturity. His eyes too were harsh and spoke of countless horrors he had saw and overcome. Buru closed his eyes and gripped his knees hard the blood soaring through his ears. What should he do? What should he DO?

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Ichigo's urgent voice interrupted Buru's thoughts. The black haired boy shook his head in defeat. "I don't know what choice to make."

"Make the right one." Ichigo simply said and in the silence that followed Buru could feel the precious seconds ticking by. Finally he took a deep breath, ready to answer when his phone rang causing him to jump and to startle Ichigo. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller id. It was Anki. Buru answered the phone tentatively. "Hello, Anki?" he breathed trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yo man, open up your door. Me and Hima are here." Buru froze. No, his friends couldn't be coming over now. This was the worst timing ever. Buru looked up at Ichigo. "My friends-their here. What do I do?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as the seconds continued to count down. "Then we have to get them out of here before it turns into a bloodbath." The clock's hands silently moved to twelve and immediately a huge explosion seemed to rock the whole block. Buru was flung out his chair, pieces of plaster falling down. Ichigo stood where he was, unmoved by the blast and peered out the window, pushing the curtain aside. "We need to go. Now!" he exclaimed and Buru who was still on the floor, recovering from the force of the shook that seemed to jar every bone in his body, found himself outside the apartment flying through the air. Unused to the sudden switch of scenery his stomach rolled and he held back a gag.

"My friends," he breathed out when he could talk. "Their back there." His stomach rolled again but in the horror of the danger his friends could be in. He wasn't certain that Ichigo had heard him as the orange haired man was leaping from spot to spot in the air like it was nothing. Like they wouldn't fall down and die. And they were pretty high up, soaring above six story buildings. Buru prayed that Ichigo had a safe grip on him but the guy was holding Buru under his arm as if he was a rolled up piece of paper. "Stay here." Ichigo deposited Buru on the roof of a tall building. "I'm going to make sure your friends are alright."

"And the neighbors!" Buru gasped. He had forgotten about them momentarily. Monica and her six kids! He didn't want such young kids to get hurt!

But Ichigo was already gone, and Buru chanced a glance over to where his apartment had been. Smoke filled the air around it and debris lay strewn across the streets. An overturned street lamp was on the ground, blinking feebly. It's light reflected off of giant monsters that Buru could only assume were the Hollows the soul reaper had spoken of. Didn't he say they were invisible? Buru sure wished they were now, their appearance sending tight coils of fear down his spine. When Ichigo had said evil spirits, Buru had thought of ghosts and little goblins but these Hollows were nothing like that. They came in all different shapes and sizes of scary, with black and white making up their main color scheme. Some vaguely resembled tortured humans, twisted into wrong shapes, while others were animal like and others completely incomprehensible and indescribable. And there was a swarm of about twenty of them surrounding the apartment. A huge hole was now in the place Buru's apartment had been and he gulped. That would have been him a couple minutes ago.

He saw a small dark shape flitting around the monsters and he assumed it was Ichigo. The soul reaper was moving fast, zipping from left to right and up and down. The Hollows let out monstrous cries as they fell down defeated, blood spiraling through the air. Buru sat down on his butt and covered his eyes. He felt sick. What had happened to his normal happy life. Why was this happening to him? Had his parents abandoned him because of this? He would abandon himself too if he had known. He was just worried about his friends and neighbors. He had dragged them into this unnecessarily.

Suddenly a sinister voice came from behind him. "There you are, you little brat!" Buru turned around and saw a long Hollow, one that was in the shape of how toothpaste looked when you squeezed it out the tube. It had a mouth only on its end, filled with razor sharp teeth. It chuckled and lunged at him and all Buru could do was huddle in between his legs, letting out a high pitched scream. He was so scared. But there was a scream, louder than his and Buru looked back up to see that Ichigo was standing behind him, blade raised up. The Hollow had run straight into it and the momentum of its body had carried it on, causing the body to continue sliding across the blade. The whole body was divided in two and each side landing next to Buru, blood pooling around them. Buru felt doubly sick now. Ichigo put his blades back and scooped the dead weight of Buru, who felt so weak and helpless that he couldn't even move his limbs, under his arm again. Why was this happening? He didn't understand.

Ichigo set to flying again, except this time he went straight up. "Don't worry about your friends and neighbors. I got them out of there safely. And besides once I take you to soul society the Hollows should stop coming so no one else should be endangered."

But Buru couldn't even say anything anymore. He was getting an ear splitting headache now. The sky above him opened up, like a giant mouth and he felt an enormous pressure pushing down on the inside of his skull. He let out a grunt as the pain over took him and his vision turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Family Heritage can be a Bitch!

Buru awoke to a stark white room, his eyes opening slowly in order to adjust to the bright light. He was lying on his back, changed out of his school uniform and wearing a hospital gown. Raising his hands up to his face to examine them, to check that he was still him, he let his mind wander to the recent events that had befallen him.

He remembered being taken away from his apartment by a man that walked through doors and on air; who fought Hollows with a frightening ease. Buru had fainted after being taken away but was it all a dream? Maybe, just maybe, he had dreamed all this up, that there had been a gas leak on his block to explain his hallucinations and the explosion. Yes, that fit in perfectly. He just wondered if his friends had been there. Were they alright?

"Oh goody, your awake!" a chipper voice greeted him, taking him out of his hand staring and he turned his head to the side fast in excitement.

"Hima-chan-" but the words died in his throat as he got a good look at the girl that was now approaching him and found it wasn't his friend. "Who are you? Are you my nurse?" he asked, confused.

The girl in front of him had long brownish orange hair and an ample bust which her clothing did nothing to hide. He quickly shifted his eyes to her face, blushing slightly and tried to ignore the jiggle of her chest as she clasped her hands in excitement.

"You could say I'm your nurse. I'm Orihime Inoue," she introduced herself and Buru found her clothing weird for a nurse. It was white but with puffy sleeves that covered her whole arms and the front had an opening where her, um, her- Damn it Buru was blushing again.

"Where am I?" he asked sitting up and trying to get his thoughts away from the nurse's most visible asset. His headache was completely gone and he felt full of energy for some reason. This strange nurse had done wonders but he was fearful of how much the hospital would cost. Probably more than he could afford. He tried not to let the thought of being even more in debt depress him.

"Your in soul society." Orihime said jumping up from where she had momentarily sat down by Buru's bed and revealing a long white skirt covering the bottom half of her body.

"So it wasn't a hallucinations caused by gas?" Buru fretted, feeling tears form in his eyes as his voice got whiny and high pitched. What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? His life was a mess now, not that it had been any good to begin with.

"Nope." The girl cheerily said clearly not noticing his gloom. "But don't worry I like to make up fantasies too. Like there's this one where I'm in a race running to the save the life of the president when an evil alien pillow descends to vanquish the Earth and I have to eat it before I launch into space and-" Buru's head was spinning as she talked animatedly and he had no idea where the story was going when a light cough stopped her. "Oh right, sorry." She blushed and brushed her skirt. "Ichigo, he's up," she announced and Ichigo who had been standing in the doorway of the room walked in. "Thanks Orihime," he nodded and she left the room.

"So how are you doing?" Ichigo asked and Buru shook his head trying to gather the strength for his voice so to speak. When it still wasn't strong enough he dropped his head into his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked in a broken whisper.

Ichigo sat in Orihime's seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well all you can really do is become a soul reaper now."

"What?" Buru asked in shock removing his hands from his face and staring at Ichigo who was sitting laid back in his chair.

"You don't have to be dead to be one. I'm still alive after all." Ichigo explained.

"But I don't wanna be a soul reaper."

"You have no choice but to be one. Otherwise the monsters will kill you."

"But I can't stay here. I have to go back to my friends. I have to go to school. I need to give Hime-chan my homework!" Buru protested realizing that Hime had asked him the previous day for help on her homework. Without him there, who would help her now? He had no clue where in the world he was but he knew he wanted to go back home.

Ichigo frowned down at him. "I'm sorry," Buru started feeling as maybe he sounded bratty. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but thanks for saving me and all. I appreciate it. I really do but now that the monsters haven't attacked me could I go home?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You can't because those monsters won't stop attacking you. You'll be attacked for the rest of your life unless you stay here."

Buru was speechless, his mouth gaping open. "But then..but then..."

"Look I know its a lot to take in, but trust me when I say you need to stay here for your own safety. Your friends will be safer off with out you being there. As long as your in the human world the Hollows will come after you."

"But why will they attack me.."

"It's because of your bloodline. Your descended from the most powerful bloodline we've ever seen. You have soul reaper, quincy, arrancar and some other families blood running through your veins. Once you turned fourteen all that would be unlocked and the monsters would come after you and wouldn't stop until who knows what would happen."

Buru felt his head spinning. He was descended from these powerful bloodlines? But why and how?

"Quincies? Arrancars?" he whispered and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yea I forgot you don't know what those are. Quincies are like the enemies of soul reapers and arrancars are individuals who have the ability to hollowify or use the powers of hollow to fight."

The power of hollows? Buru clutched his bed sheets for support as he felt the room spinning beneath him. So those monsters blood ran in his veins? No wonder his parents had left him.

"Those three bloodlines aren't too big of a concern, its the fourth one we don't know that worries us. We have never seen the likes of it before and it's quite powerful."

But Buru was having a hard time concentrating on the words. He was feeling faint.

"Eh? Buru. Buru? Buru!" Ichigo's cries faded to a whisper as Buru slipped into darkness.

He awoke to find himself in the same room. He sat up, a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay? You had us worried there." Orihime was back by his side, earnest and concerned eyes gazing down into him.

"Uh, yea." he mumbled.

"You must have fainted from shock." Ichigo was also there. "It's understandable given how much stress you've been under."

"How long was I out?" Buru felt embarrassed and pulled the covers up to hide his face as he laid back down again.

"Only five minutes," Orihime informed him and smiled.

"So this is the guy Ichigo brought?" a loud and abrasive voice filled the room and Buru peeked out from the covers to see what new person had entered the room. A man in the same black garb as Ichigo walked in, his collar pulled down low to reveal a toned chest. He had red spikey hair in a ponytail and tattoos on his brow.

"He fainted? What a wimp," he jeered stopping at the end of Buru's bed. Buru hid under the covers once more, feeling even more and more ashamed by the minute.

"Renji don't be mean to him. Not everyone's like you and is too stupid to not give a fuck about their life's worth." Ichigo's voice had taken on a mix of defensiveness but playfulness.

"Hey, no cursing, Ichigo," Orihime reprimanded.

"Yea no cursing Ichigo, for fucks sake we have a little kid here."

"You too Renji!" Orihime raised her voice.

"Anyways what are we going to do with the kid?" Renji asked and scratched his head. "We gon train him?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Yea we have to. Only problem is he doesn't want to." As the two men discussed how to overcome this issue, Orihime peeked under Buru's blanket. Her pretty face lit up with joy. "Everything will be fine. Just watch."

"Everything is not fine!" Buru whined as he ran for his life from the crazy people that had suddenly appeared in his life.

"Buru wait!" Ichigo cried out before appearing in front of Buru and catching him from going any further. "I promise it won't hurt." he said as he placed Buru down in front of the soul reaper Buru had just meet and who would now kill him. "Rukia here is just going to help you onto your first step of becoming a soul reaper."

Rukia nodded her head. "It is quick and painless process." she reached out her hand towards him that was covered in a fingerless glove with flames riding up and down it.

"No, I don't wanna!" Buru squirmed and yelled frantically as he tried to escape Ichigo's grasp. The orange haired boy was just lightly holding onto his under arms but it was enough to prevent the smaller boy from running anywhere.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"No!" Buru howled like a madman and started kicking at Rukia who dodged each and everyone of his kicks without batting an eye. "Maybe we shouldn't have told him he had to die so to find his soul reaper form."

"You think," Ichigo muttered in annoyance. "That's not even how it works. The soul just gets pushed out of the body is all. But _no_ you had to explain things in a dramatic way and now he doesn't want to do it. I swear it's worse than those pictures you used to explain to me on how reaping works, back when we first met."

"Hey, don't make fun of my art!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo finally let go of Buru. Buru, no longer being held down felt himself propel forward. Rukia was behind him in an instant and she plunged her hand into his back. He didn't feel any pain and wondered if it hadn't worked when he hit the floor. He got up, massaging his sore head when he saw his body, still clad in it's school uniform lying unconscious to his right.

"My body!" he shuffled over to it. "I'm dead! I've died!" he cried out and proceeded to wail over his corpse. Rukia and Ichigo both stared at the wailing boy in silence before glancing at each other uncomfortably.

"Whelp," Rukia threw up her gloved hand. "He's your issue now. I've done my part."

"Wait come back here!" Ichigo cried out angrily but Rukia was already gone.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance he waited for the crying to stop.

An hour later when Buru had finally subsided Ichigo knelt down to him.

"Look Buru let me explain something to you. You see your not dead-" at this Buru started crying again. Ichigo again waited for the boy to stop before he began.

"Your not dead because-" at this the boy started crying again and Ichigo hung his head in frustration. This pattern proceeded until Ichigo eventually avoided the word dead as he found out it was a trigger for the tears.

"So basically your body is just unconscious while your soul, which is the you _you_ right now is free to go slay hollows. In this way you can fly and pass through walls and such. Also once you turn into your soul reaper form you gain a weapon."

"A weapon? You mean like those big scary swords and guns." Buru asked through a heavily stuffed nose. His face had swollen up dramatically because of all his crying and his eyes could barely see.

"Yea," Ichigo gave Buru a once over. "Huh, that's weird, I don't see any."

Buru felt relieved. He was scared of those giant weapons. He didn't want to hurt himself or others with it. "Wait, did you say slay hollows?"

"Yea, your gonna be fighting those things." Ichigo stated and Buru felt his bottom lip tremble. "But their scary"

"Anyways we have to get a weapon for you. I don't understand why you don't have one."

Ichigo motioned for Buru to follow him but Buru glanced down at his unconscious body. "What about me?"

"I'll get Orihime to look over it. You'll be fine. Now come with me. The way to getting the sword won't be easy." Ichigo wrapped a special quilt around himself and Buru. "We're going straight to the top to squad zero, to meet the number one zanpak-to maker."

"Zanpak-to maker?"

"A sword maker," Ichigo answered and soon they were in the middle of the sky floating up.

Meanwhile back in the human society a man wearing a cloak and a hat stood where the apartment complex had once been. Police tape criss crossed the scene forbidding from anyone going in but the man didn't need to go in to know that this was were Buru had lived. He sniffed and took a deep breath in. Yes, Buru had been here, and with him had been the legend of years past, Ichigo Kurosaki. The man smiled. This would be interesting.


End file.
